Kingdom Hearts 3:Axel's Son
by Tem 'Xephmor' Ki'Blade
Summary: My version of Kingdom Hearts 3,takes place a month after Kingdom Hearts 2, a tale of what is before he was a nobody Axel had a son and he become the key to a war.RR


**Disclaimer: Contains some spoilers, my take on what I think the letter said, I don't own any of the characters except Zach, and I made the plot. Please enjoy and review when you are done.**

Prologue:

Zach is a 15 year old teen of Earth. He is 5 foot 7 inches tall, blue eyes and very long, red, spiky hair. His whole life was always pretty normal up until his 13th birthday. Black creatures came out of the ground and started attacking everyone. One jumped towards Zach but his father jumped in the way and the thing knocked his father down. (His father looked just like him only taller.) The creatures started to turn into this big black blob as they sank into the ground, his father with them.

Zach never saw his father again. Those creatures never appeared any where near Zach again, but he heard many reports about them on the news. Attacking heavily populated areas around the world, and after every attack there were many files of missing people that disappeared just like Zach's father.

After two years of all these attacks, Zach experienced a very strange dream after a massive attack in Africa, near ground zero (latitude 0 longitude 0 on a map). He was standing on a tall stain glass platform. The picture on the glass was of some strange looking kid. The kid had brown spiky hair, was shorter Zach's height, red baggy pants, big yellow shoes, a small black open vest, odd white gloves, and a necklace around his neck with a crown on it. The kid also had a 'sword' that was shaped like a key at the end. Around the edges of the platform were crowns, weird blue crowns in circles. Next to the picture of the kid were 4 more circles with pictures of heads in them. One was a boy and another was a girl, both looked about the kid's age, but the other two were animals. A doggish looking thing and a duck, but they had expressions like people.

As Zach was looking around the platform, he noticed that there were three orbs that appeared floating above the ground. The one to the right was a pulsing white light; to the left was an orb as black as a bottomless pit or a black hole, but the middle one was different. It was gray. Just gray, Zach saw nothing special about it except the fact it was a floating orb.

Zach didn't know what, but something told him to grab the gray one. He reached out a grabbed it. Instantly he felt a giant wave of pain ran over him. He felt as if something in his body was being ripped out. The pain was so unbearable that he passed out.

When Zach woke he didn't open his eyes. All he did was think, "what a weird dream, at least it is over." He felt a hard floor under him, "must have fell of the bed." Slowly he opened his eyes and he saw the colored stain glass, which he was laying on. As he got up he realized things weren't the same. His clothes were now covered by a big, long, black, and hooded coat. Also he felt as if he wasn't whole inside.

Zach noticed that the black and white orbs were still floating. A quick look around told him that everything was still the same as before. When he looked back at the orbs, and they were moving towards him! He backed up to the edge, but they still came closer. When they got close enough they moved to his hands. As soon as they touched his hands, the white to his left and the black to his right, he felt an explosion in his body. A blinding light enveloped the entire area. Then after the light died down, darkness flooded where the light just was. When he was able to see, he saw he had two weird swords, one in his right and one in the left, like the one the kid was holding under him, only these two were different looking. The one in his right hand was all black, had key chain at the end like the kid's only this was a black crown, the hilt was dark black wings and a purple gem, and the key end was like an angled H with star designs in the spaces. The other in his left was just the opposite. It was white, had a crudely arts in crafts star, white wings hilt with a mini heart space, and half a star, that each point was thinned and stretched out, as the blade.

A voice, that Zach had never heard before, rang out, "you are the harbinger to the end of a great war. A war of Darkness, Light, and Nothing all against each other. You have the powers of all three. You will have the choice to join one. Which ever you join will have the power to win. That discussion is a long time away. For now you must make it off your world. It is doomed. Oh and before you go you must remember. All sides will be fighting for you, but you can not truest any side."

A loud rumbling started as soon as the voice stopped talking. The stain glass platform shattered underneath Zach, and he started falling into the darkness bellow. After a few minutes of falling, he passes out.

-Fastman

**This is my first story ever. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2. R+R **


End file.
